Visit to Equestria
by Saulong
Summary: Life was boring but then an accident in another universe changes life for the better, now watch as i roam the land of equestira and make friends along the way. starts before story.


** Hi, this is my first story, basically, ever so i am very open to suggestions.**

**This is just going to be a human in Equestria fanfic with a minor to love ru crossover later on based before to show in both.**

My life in Equestria

My life was boring before the incident. I'm called Joe by the way. I was a slightly above average student, you know, the kind where you get just high enough scores to be considered smart but just low enough that, what marks you get, are almost never enough for your parents.

I was not your average above average student, no; I was in the nerd group of the school, the group that are always on about WoW and Yu Gi Oh and such, the kind of group other people shun.

So anyway, one day I was walking my dog by myself (my brother is lazy as hell! XD) and I heard some people talking about bronies and such. I was a bit curious as to what they were as I am very socially ignorant (like Sheldon except with general knowledge) so when I got home I went to my computer and looked it up and lo and behold- Bronies. I was a bit curious as to why people liked it but I didn't judge, mainly because I am one of the people who would probably like it, I read manga and even occasionally play Pokémon. (Don't diss ;D)

So that day I started to watch it to see what it was like and what do you know! I loved it, and I was immediately hooked on to it. That first day I watched up to about episode 4 and I have to admit, the show rubbed off on me a little (a lot)-{**shut up!**}-(I'm the narrator and I can do what I damn well please)-{**I don't care}-**(…) and I became a lot calmer and collect and I found that I could handle situations in my life better just because MLP seemed like such a nice place. My personal problem is that I react to shows and books like I'm there, the only problem with this is that all sadness and happiness's in films, I get completely, which means a lot of crying in sad films and lots of laughter in happy ones. (Yeah I get teased a lot about that)

I found that I really wanted to join them but mostly I wanted to be a Pegasus since I have always wanted to have wings and fly which led to most of my wishes across my life to be to do with something like flying. I even went as far as to make a pony on 'Pony creator'

I had just finished making my Pegasus whom I lovingly dubbed Dawnshadow who had a deep blue coat and his (my) female counterpart named Goldenmane who had a light chestnut coat (I have an OCD for things being balanced - one boy one girl).

I looked at the time and noticed that it was pretty late and I had an exam the next day {chemistry thow art a cruel mistress} so I decided to pack in for the night and go to sleep. My last though before unconsciousness was '_if I went to Equestria, I hope as hell I'm Dawnshadow'_

What I didn't know was that my wish would come true that night, well part of it. At exactly midnight that night, my body was pulled in to a vortex in the sky, the one side effect being that for all intense and purposes, I had been wiped from existence; no-one would even remember me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I stirred awake slowly, blinking from the bright glare of the sun and clambered up taking in my surroundings. I stretched like a cat, extending my hooves forward… hooves? I checked again, yep I had hooves, light chestnut hooves I realised with horror. I checked myself and came to a conclusion, Karmas a bitch; I was Goldenmane.

"WHAT THE HAY! ... Hay... buck, horse apples, dang" Evidently Equestria had a swear word filter. '_well it is for kids but it's good to know that i can't say anything too rude or anything like that'_

I looked down a realised that I was standing in a puddle, so to quickly dry off I shook myself. The first thing I had to do while a pony (admittedly a mare but that was out of my control) was check what race I was, because I was hoping fate wasn't so cruel of to take away my main wish, and there! I had wings! I was a Pegasus and a quick check confirmed no horn, so I wasn't an Alicorn. '_Good_' I thought, '_that kind of power can corrupt'_.

The thing was that now I had wings, the first thing I had to do was test them. I looked around for some birds to base my flying on and saw a cluster. I crouched down and waited for one to fly off and was rewarded when two minutes later one of the birds got bored and flew off. I studied the way it flew intently and saw how it moved its wings, once sure I got up to fly and encountered my first issue: I didn't know how to control my wings, they were folded on instinct. I tentatively tried to move on and found it surprisingly easy, like moving my arms except in a different direction.

With a few powerful thrusts I was airborne and hovering. I started to fly round in a circle to get used to flying while checking out where I was. I wasn't very graceful at first but I was improving constantly as I flew round till I was passable, the problem being I didn't have much stamina.

"Ha! Take that gravity, you ain't got nothing on me!" I yelled, since flying was exhilarating, before I promptly crashed in to a tree at full pelt. "Touché" I muttered, shaking my head to clear it before trying to orientate myself. My first plan of action was to find Ponyville and find a place to stay for likely quite a while. I flew straight up in to the clouds, "OW! Oh yeah, the clouds are now solid" and looked around for the town. I could make it out in the distance; I was quite far into the Evergreen forest. I glided down to the floor and decided to walk there so as to get used to my new body (nothing dirty!).

As I trotted down the dirt road (ironically it was harder to walk then fly) I noticed that it was getting darker around me but not _near_ me, I was wondering why, when I walked past another puddle and got an answer. It was me. I had deep golden eyes which were glowing ever so slightly like mini glow sticks.

"Well that was unexpected…" I muttered (understatement of the year)-{**WHAT DID I SAY!}-**(sorry). I looked at my reflection again to see what I actually looked like in real (?) life and I had to admit, I looked pretty good… wait what! 'BAD THOUGHTS! GET OUT!' I thought, bashing my head on a tree a few times.

'_O-one birdy… two b-birdies… three b-birdies'_ I murmured as I stumbled around dizzily.

Once my head was no longer surrounded by stars, I started to set up a small camp and hide from any foul weather. Luckily, no sooner had I finished the make shift tent, consisting of large leaves and twigs, then it started to pour with rain. I only got a bit wet before I was safe, before I started to drift off to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I groaned slightly as I got up, my hair seemed to be a lot messier then yesterday. A quick check around proved that I was still in Equestria.

'_Uh… so it wasn't a dream,_' I thought as I slowly stood up and stretched my hooves and trotted over to the puddle and saw my mane was slightly mucky.

'_Well that's annoying… hmm' _I paused for a second before I had an idea, '_come on, Pinkie pocket'_ I put my hoof (hand?) where I thought I would have a pocket were I human and though '_hairbrush!' _and sure enough I pulled out a little hairbrush in my hoof.

See a while ago, me and my friend had come up with a theory of a pocket of space Pinkie Pie uses to get stuff like popcorn and party things out from, that's why you never see her have it before. It's good to have theories proved right.

Just then I heard a yell of "look out!" from above just in time to be hit by a grey blur, '_DERPY! I mean Ditzy doo, I'm sure she can help me find Ponyville'_

_"_Ow, you ok… um?_"_ I said pretending to be unsure of whom she was. Derpy bounced right back up, almost like she hadn't crashed head first in to me (by the way, OW!).

"Yep! I'm Ditzy Doo but everyone calls me Derpy, are you ok miss…uuhh?" Said Derpy rubbing the back of her head shyly. I looked up at her and smiled happily.

"Goldenmane, but just call me…err… Sparks" I replied, hopping up on to my toes (hooves?) "Could you take me to Ponyville Ditzy?" Derpy smiled at the use of her real name and nodded before starting to flap her wings and taking off.

I tried to copy her wing movements and managed quite well, noticing that it instantly became easier to fly. As we flew I could feel my anticipation rising, as Ponyville drew closer. I could see lots of different ponies on the ground. We landed at the edge of town and I said bye to Derpy before starting to wonder in to town. After only a few steps, however, I heard a cry of "Look out!" and saw a flash of pink hair before being hit by said pony. Just before I passed out I had only one thought; _'not again'_. Then it all went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**well this is my first chappy done and finished, I'm not going to update very often though but will try to update once a fortnight at least, however I am not a professional writer by any stretch and I am in the middle of exams so I won't have very much free time at the moment**

**Please leave lots of comments about stuff and let me know if there's anything you don't like about this so I can change it slightly.**


End file.
